ottoperottofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Kόκκινοπυγος (Kokkinopygos)
La Mostra Permanente ''Kόκκινοπυγος'' [Kokkinopygos, pronuncia: /'' kɔkkinɔpyŋɔs'' / , letteralmente “''Natiche rosse''”, dal greco kόκκινο, kokkino = “''rosse''” e'' πυγος, pygos'' = “''natiche''”] di cui è'' Curatrice Unica e Generale'' Larxene, è un elemento ricorrente delle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane, a partire dalla metà di ''Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto''. :Attenzione : Alcune sezioni di questa scheda possono contenere spoiler ! Nota importante . . NOTA IMPORTANTE. Nessuna delle immagini delle sezioni che seguono è stata posta con l'intento di risultare offensive. Il loro scopo è, come di tutti gli elementi delle Fan Fiction di cui si occupa questa Wikia di far ridere, o per lo meno sorridere. Certamente non quello di offendere. Nella sezione "Gallerie fotografiche", le opere d'arte veramente esistenti (segnate con un (§) nella didascalia) sono state riportate con autore e (dove riscontrato) l'anno in cui sono state eseguite. Le restanti immagini sono state tratte da Fan Art trovate nella rete, il cui copyright appartiene ai rispettivi autori, dove era riscontrabile. La natura delle immagini non dovrebbe turbare nessuno. Se non incontrasse il gradimento di chi le osserva, nessuno è obbligato a restare su questa scheda. Grazie. Storia della mostra Origini : «''' Kairi: Uh? Stai allestendo una mostra? : Larxene: Proprio così, mia cara! Visto l'enorme successo del mio libro (parallelamente ad una inspiegabile e forte riduzione della criminalità giovanile), su consiglio del #4 e del mio editore, ho deciso che sarebbe stata un'ottima trovata pubblicitaria editare il mio ultimo saggio contemporaneamente all'apertura di una mostra a tema! '''» :: — Primo riferimento implicito alla mostra Kόκκινοπυγος, in Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 09: Go n-éirí an bóthar laet! (Prima parte) L'idea di allestire una mostra (in origine non pensata come permanente) trattante il medesimo tema esposto nei vari saggi della Ninfa Selavggia, ossia la retribuzione dei tuss, nello specifico la sculacciata, nasce originariamente come trovata pubblicitaria dell'editore della #12, Paperon de' Paperoni, in occasione della pubblicazione del secondo manuale redatto da Larxene, Basso Rosso. Per quello che fa il tuo monello: arrossire tu in faccia dalla vergogna o arrossare qualcos'altro a lui?. Come lei stessa ammette, Larxene si ripropone di allestire un'esposizione trattante gli scapaccioni quale mezzo di retribuzione nella maniera più completa possibile: : «''' Sarà una mostra a tutto tondo, che abbraccerà quanti più ambiti possibili! '''» :: — Larxene in Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 09: Go n-éirí an bóthar laet! (Prima parte) I primi, o meglio, le prime a venir a conoscenza di tale idea sono Quina Quen, Ursula e Kairi: infatti, la Ninfa Selvaggia, che si trovava nel locale della maga e della strega per intervistare la ragazza con lo scopo (segno del destino?) di ottenere materiale appunto per il suo secondo saggio (nello specifico, per il capitolo riguardante i monelli che si comportano male con la propria ragazza ), quando Larxene perde l'asta online con la quale sperava di mettere le mani sulla famigerata spazzola di Fëdor Michajlovič Dostoevskij, mettendole poi al corrente del perché era interessata a quel particolare lotto. : «''' Larxene (si lascia cadere sulla sedia): Mannaggia!! Cavolfiori! Teste di zucchina!! : Ursula: E... Perché ta set dree imprecaa? : Larxene: Perché mi sono lasciata sfuggire l'autentica spazzola di Fëdor Michajlovič Dostoevskij!! Per solo 23 munny e 27 ¢!! : Quina:'' I cche te ne faccevi, darra spazzolla dar Dostoieschi?!'' : Larxene: Prima di tutto, pensavo di farne l'immagine di copertina del mio libro... E poi, sarebbe stata uno dei pezzi forti del mostra che sto allestendo... '''» :: — Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 09: Go n-éirí an bóthar laet! (Prima parte) Prima esposizione e primo successo Aperta al pubblico per la prima volta nel Mondo che Non Esiste appena conclusasi la Crisi di Atlantide, l'esposizione ha fin da subito avuto un enorme successo, registrando affluenze da record, anche perché le date in cui era stata allestita coincidevano (volutamente) con quella in cui il [[C.R.E.P.A.V.A.|''C.R.E.P.A.V.A.]] avrebbe dovuto riportare la sua più grande vittoria, ma che, contrariamente alle aspettative, si è trasformata nell sua più grande e vergognosa sconfitta. In ogni caso, la mostra ''Kόκκινοπυγος non ha affatto risentito della figura da cioccolatai fatta dai membri del Comitato, ottenendo anzi, un successo ancor maggiore di quanto già avuto e di gran lunga maggiore di quanto preventivato (ed ovviamente sperato). Un successo tale da spingere le autorità del Mondo che Non Esiste a renderla permanente (e non solo temporanea, come originariamente previsto), riservandole il posto d'onore al Museo del Mondo che Non Esiste e rendendo così conseguentemente necessaria la figura di un Curatore, o nel caso concreto, di una Curatrice, carica rivestita fin da subito (e che ancora ricopre) l'autrice stessa dei libri a cui la mostra è ispirata, Larxene. : «''' Sì, avevate capito bene! : Larxene! : Larxene, la ''Ninfa Selvaggia, #12 dell'Organizzazione XIII!'' : Nonché Curatrice Unica e Generale della mostra ''Kόκκινοπυγος...'' : So che starete pensando “''Ma non doveva essere finita?!”... : ''Sì, ma visto lo strepitoso successo riscosso (...), avevano deciso di farla divenire permanente... : Che bella notizia, no? '''» :: — Primo riferimento alla carica di Larxene e dell'aspetto permanente della mostra, Voce narrante di Sora, in: Di chi sono i cocci di chi non paga? La mostra, fra le molte altre acquisizioni, è anche entrata in possesso di documentazione inedita grazie alla generosa donazione di Der Richter. Scoppio delle Guerre dell'Autore Con la distruzione del Mondo che Non Esiste da parte dell'ammiraglia della flotta dell'E.F.F.E.R.A.T.O., la Banjir, capitanata da seferidi, quasi tutto il materiale della mostra è andato distrutto, fatta eccezione di quel poco che la Ninfa selvaggia è riuscita a salvare. : «''' Sora: Dimmi, Larxene... Che si è salvato, della tua mostra? : Larxene (rabbuiata): Ben poco, purtroppo, sigh... Poco più di cento opere... '''» :: — Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore; Episodio 11: The Unspankables Tuttavia, la #12 non s'è persa d'animo ed ha fin da subito cominciato a darsi da fare al fine di trovare nuovo materiale per poter ricostruire la sua mostra, unendosi ad Ottoperotto e soci. : «''' Sai com'è... Non si sa mai, potrei incappare in materiale per la mia mostra, che ora devo ricostruire... '''» :: — Larxene, in Author Wars – Le Guerre dell'Autore; Episodio 04: Amesha Spenta E, dal momento che la prima tappa del loro viaggio è stata Orissa Phacap, la Luna Rossa di Ndiyoadhabu Yamfano III, si può proprio dire che la decisione di Larxene è stata azzeccata... :Fine dei possibili spoiler ! Sale e contenuti della mostra Nel corso delle varie Fan Fiction, a partire da Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, sono state molte le opere d'arte, di qualunque genere e fattezza, citate come possessioni della mostra Kόκκινοπυγος. Prima di passare alle opere ivi contenute, passsiamo in rassegna ad alcune sale della mostra, nella sua forma permanente, ricordando che tale esposizione occupava cinque piani del museo dove era contenuta. 5° Piano “La retribuzione nell'Antichità” Stanza in cui sono esposte opere d'arte Egizia, Greca e Romana soprattutto, riguardanti il tema. Da ricordare, “''Papiro della XII dinastia, con due retributori e un retribuito, circa XIX secolo a.C.”, originale. “Affreschi di Pompei” Sala interamente dedicata agli affreschi della città del Vesuvio, primo fra tutti “''Punizione d'uno scolaro, primi secoli d.C.”. Animatroni A questo piano sono presenti gli animatroni (manichini robotici a fattezze umane) che mostrano le seguenti retribuzioni: * (battipanni) con Lv. Attenuazione Pants. * con Lv. Attenuazione Underpants. * con Lv. Attenuazione Biott. 4° Piano “Retribuiti & Retribuzioni celebri” Sala consacrata ai più famosi monelli retribuiti, come Tom Sawyer, Oliver Twist e Gavroche, rappresentati attraverso le staue di cera di Madame Trousseau. “Spankingmachine: Un leitmotiv o il futuro?” Salone consacrato alle macchine da retribuzione, da quelle della fine dell '800 al CastigaMAT™. Alcune funzionanti, altre puramente teoriche. “Lo scapaccione nella Letteratura” Sala consacrata alla letteratura. Ospita scritti quali “''La Guerre des Boutons''” di Louis Pergaud e “''Boy''” di Roald Dahl, oltre che, ovviamente, i saggi della Curatrice Unica e Generale: *“''L'Arte del castigo corporale dall'antichità alla contemporaneità, tra continuità e differenze'' ” *“''Basso Rosso. Per quello che fa il tuo monello: arrossire tu in faccia dalla vergogna o arrossare qualcos'altro a lui?” Animatroni * con Lv. Attenuazione ''Pants. * con Lv. Attenuazione'' Underpants''. * con Lv. Attenuazione'' Biott''. 3° Piano Videoteca Sala che raccoglie materiale video proveniente dalla storia del cinema. Dagli episodi di "The Little Rascals" ( serie TV del l922) a "Nine" (2009), senza dimenticare i film d'animazione, da “''The Fox and the Rabbit''” del 1935 a "Jungle wa Itsumo Hale nochi Guu" (episodio 7). Fonoteca Sala che raccoglie pressappoco 3'000 ore di materiale fonografico. Di tale padiglione è disponibile un CD formato MP3, con su tre ore di vari campioni delle differenti grida e rumore del mezzo impiegato che urta i'' Lati B'', divise per mezzo impiegato e elemento di attenuazione in vendita al prezzo di 25 munny al negozio di souvernir, secondo piano. “Sala degli oggetti” Sala in cui sono esposti gli oggetti da retribuzione, dai più comuni, come righelli e cinture, ai più bizzarri, come il mestolo da polenta di pura Kriptonite usato su Superboy, ai più raffinati e rari, come il pezzo forse più prezioso del'esposizione, la famigerata spazzola di Fëdor Michajlovič Dostoevskij. Una bacheca è riservata e consacrata ai vari ''MOdT X-99'' e varianti. Animatroni * con Lv. Attenuazione Pants. * (mazza da cricket) con Lv. Attenuazione Underpants. * con Lv. Attenuazione Biott. 2° Piano Negozio di souvenirs Piccola boutique dove sono in vendita articoli inerenti alla mostra, fra cui, citiamo: Galleria Fotografica Salone fra i più importanti dell'intera mostra, con centinaia di fotografie tematiche. La Galleria si divide in tre sottosezioni: Sezione “Mezzi impiegati” Fotografie raggruppate sulla tematica degli oggetti per la retribuzione impiegati (mano, spazzola, righello ecc.). Sezione “Colors” Fotografie ordinate per colore, come detto da Larxene stessa: : «''' Bhé, ci sarebbe la stanza dei colori... Decine e decine di fotografie autentiche ordiate per colorazione, dal rosa incarnato prima di iniziare, al porpora iridescente di una fra le più atroci punizione di cui si abbia notizia... frega le mani Uh, meravigliose... '''» :: — Larxene in Atlantis - The Lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto, Episodio 09: Go n-éirí an bóthar laet! (Prima parte) Sezione “Riku” Fotografie riguardandi il soggetto di Riku. La sezione è motivata dalla gran quantità di materiale disponibile. : «''' Perché stavo pensando su come potevo allestire una nuova stanza della mia mostra... Muhahah! '''» :: — Larxene, parlando delle fotografie di Riku scattate da Soruccio, in: in Detective 0064 & soci in: Lo strano caso del retributore notturno Animatroni * con Lv. Attenuazione Pants. * con Lv. Attenuazione Underpants. * con Lv. Attenuazione Biott. 1° Piano “Lo scapaccione visto dai pittori” Salone interamnete dedicato ai quadri d'ogni epoca trattanti l'argomento, fra cui citiamo “''Marte punisce Cupido''” di Massimo Manfredi e "La Vergine sculaccia Cristo bambino davanti tre testimoni: André Breton, Paul Eluard ed il pittore” di Max Ernest (1926). Sala Conferenze Sala utilizzabile per conferenze sul soggetto. Pianterreno Biglietteria Biglietteria della mostra. “Set Fotografico” Qui vi i visitatori hanno la possibilità di scattare foto ricordo della mostra, ritraendosi nella posa di retribuire un tuss (rigorosamente per finta). Il prezzo della foto varia aseconda il Lv. Attenuazione scelto. : «''' Larxene (tornando alle sue carte): Secondo lavoretto... Ehm, hai presente che nei supermercati americani, durante le festività natalizie, c'è sempre un Babbo Natale con cui i bambini scattano le foto? : Sora (sopracciglio inarcato): Non siamo un po' fuori periodo? : Larxene: Ehm no, non hai capito... È solo il principio che intendevo, ossia che c'è qualcuno con cui la gente scatta delle foto... : Sora: Ah, scusa... Bhé, non mi sembra così male... : Xaldin (sottovoce): Ci sarà la fregatura? : Suor Nausicaa: Puoi scommetterci i cornini, diavoletto giamaican-teutonico... : Larxene: Ecco... Dovresti posare coi visitatori... : Sora: E... Che dovrei fare? : Larxene: Tu niente... : Sora: Eh? : Larxene: Saranno i visitatori... : Sora: A fare che? : Larxene: Non lo immagini? : Sora: ... : Larxene: ... : Sora: ... : Larxene: ... : Sora: ... : Larxene: ... : Sora: ... : Larxene: ... : Sora: ... : Larxene: ... : Sora: Pat-pat? : Larxene: Solo per finta, non preoccuparti; c'è un cartello con su scritto “''Don't really spank the boy!” in una quindicina di lingue... '» :: — Di chi sono i cocci di chi non paga? Altri locali della mostra non accessibili al pubblico Ufficio della Curatrice Unica e Generale Ufficio di Larxene. Archivi della mostra Archivi sotterranei, dove è custodiato il materiale attualmente non in esposizione. : «''' Quando avevi detto che sarebbe stato peggio de “''Indiana Jones e i Predatori dell'Arca Perduta''”, pensavo intendessi che gli Archivi fossero peggio di quelli dove viene relegata l'Arca alla fine del film, ossia sconfinati... Non pensavo che intendessi che erano come il tempio che si vede all'inizio!! '''» :: — Voce fuori campo, in: in Detective 0064 & soci in: Lo strano caso del retributore notturno Gallerie fotografiche ATTENZIONE: LEGGERE NOTA IMPORTANTE AD INIZO PAGINA, PRIMA DI CONTINUARE. Galleria “Lo scapaccione visto dai pittori” Massimo Manfredi, Marte punisce Cupido.jpg|'(§)' Massimo Manfredi, Marte punisce Cupido. Francisco de Goya y Lucientes Escena de escuela 1780.jpg|'(§)' Francisco de Goya y Lucientes, Escena de escuela, 1780 Johann Peter Hasenclever, Der erste Schultag 1852.jpg|'(§)' Johann Peter Hasenclever, Der erste Schultag,1852. Adrian Brouwer, The School.jpg|'(§)' Adrian Brouwer, The School. Galleria “Affreschi di Pompei” Affresco_Pompei.jpg|'(§)' Affresco di Pompei, Punizione d'uno scolaro, primi secoli d.C. Galleria “Lo scapaccione nella Letteratura” Tom_Sawyer_Mark_Twain.jpg|'(§)' Tom Sawyer, di Mark Twain. Oliver_Twist Charles_Dickens.jpg|'(§)' Oliver Twist, di Charles Dickens. Boy_Roald_Dahl.gif|'(§)' Boy, di Roald Dahl. Libro Basso Rosso.png|''Basso Rosso. Per quello che fa il tuo monello: arrossire tu in faccia dalla vergogna o arrossare qualcos'altro a lui?, di Larxene. Galleria “La retribuzione nell'Antichità” papiro.jpg|Papiro della XII dinastia, con due retributori e un retribuito, circa XIX secolo a.C. Galleria “Spankingmachine: Un leitmotiv o il futuro?” Germania 1856.jpg|'(§)' Macchina retributrice, Germania, 1856 circa. Regno Unito XIX secolo.jpg|'(§)' Macchina retributrice, Regno Unito, XIX secolo. Regno Unito, anni 20.jpg|'(§)' Macchina retributrice, Regno Unito, anni '20. Regno Unito anni 60 o 70.jpg|'(§)Macchina retributrice, Regno Unito, anni '60 o '70. Gemania anni 70.jpg|(§)' Macchina retributrice, Germania, anni '70. Per il sistema con la tessera, è un ''CastigaMAT ante litteram. spankingmachine_2.jpg|Macchina retributrice. Retribuito steso prono, braccio meccanico. Spankingmachine_1.jpg|Macchina retributrice. Retribuito su cavalletto, pale rotative. Galleria “Galleria Fotografica”, estratto: I retribuiti di Der Richter Ret_Sclcct_Cloude Strife_1.jpg|Cloud Strife di Final fantasy VII Ret_Sclcct_Gidan Tribal.jpg|Gidan Tribal di Final Fantasy IX Ret_Sclcct_Link.jpg|Link di Zelda Ret_Sclcct_Riku.jpg|Riku di Kingdom Hearts : CoM Reverse/Rebirth Ret_Sclcct_Squall.jpg|Squall Leonhart di Final Fantasy VIII Ret_Sclcct_Tidus.jpg|Tidus di Final Fantasy X Ret_Sclcct_Vaan.jpg|Vaan di Final Fantasy XII Ret_Sclcct_Zell.jpg|Zell Dincht di Final Fantasy VIII Galleria “Galleria Fotografica”, estratto: Foto varie apparse nelle Fan Fiction Ret_Sclcct_Cloud Strife_2.jpg|Un giovane Cloud Strife (TAW, Episodio 12: Das Weiß, das Rot) Ret_Sclcct_Neku.jpg|Neku, vittima del Serial-Spanker riconosciuto da Larxene (TAW Episodio 14: Quando il G.A.T.T.O. non c'è, i T.O.P.I ballano (2a parte)) Ret_Sclcct_Ben.jpg|Triste esito di una missione di Ben (TAW Episodio 16: Quando il G.A.T.T.O. non c'è, i T.O.P.I ballano (4a parte)) Ret_Sclcct_Forse Nyx.jpg|Presunta fotografia di quello che è successo a Nyxenhaal89 per non aver riconsegnato a tempo un libro della biblioteca (TAW Episodio 16: Quando il G.A.T.T.O. non c'è, i T.O.P.I ballano (4a parte)) Ret_Sclcct_Nyx.jpg|Fotografia certa di quello che è successo a Nyxenhaal89 per non aver riconsegnato a tempo un libro della biblioteca (TAW Episodio 16: Quando il G.A.T.T.O. non c'è, i T.O.P.I ballano (4a parte)) diversivo2.jpg|Fotografia con la quale vul95 ha... "Inibito" Soruccio quando quest'ultima faceva insinuazioni sulla sua passione per darkroxas92 (TAW Episodio 19: Yildiz Kadirga (1a parte)). diversivo3.jpg|Fotografia con la quale vul95 ha... "Inibito" Soruccio quando quest'ultima faceva insinuazioni sulla sua passione per darkroxas92... Un'altra volta... (TAW Episodio 20: Yildiz Kadirga (2a parte)) diversivo4.jpg|Fotografia con cui Sora ha inibito Droide 890 per poter lasciare l'Hangar dove si trovava (TAW Episodio 21: Yildiz Kadirga (3a parte)). diversivo.jpg|Fotografia con cui vul95 ha... "Inibito" Soruccio per impedirle di impedire a lei di sacrificarsi per salvare gli altri. Curiosamente, il retribuito è lo stesso della precedente, forse perché era anche il retributore delle due precedenti la precedente... (TAW Episodio 22: Yildiz Kadirga (4a ed ultima parte)). Foto_Roma.jpg|Fotografia scattata da Larxene, immortalante la retribuzione di Roxas per mano (sic!) di Cid avvenuta a Roma (TAW Episodio 22: Yildiz Kadirga (4a ed ultima parte)). Foto_premio.jpg|Fotografia con cui Larxene ha vinto gli Word Spank Photo Awards, in Olanda (TAW Episodio 22: Yildiz Kadirga (4a ed ultima parte)). Foto_kokkino.jpg|Fotografia di una retribuzione passata di Roxas. Il manifesto della mostra è stato... "Abbellito" con un fotomontaggio di questa (TAW Episodio 22: Yildiz Kadirga (4a ed ultima parte)). Leon spanks Sora.jpg|Fotografia ricavata dal filmato d'una telecamera a circuito chiuso della Vavylóna nella quale Leon castiga severamnete Sora per la sua disobbedienza (TAW Episodio 24: Ramina da ferr). LB_sconosciuto.jpg|Fotografia trovata da darkroxas92 mentre fuggiva da una folla di Fan Girls inferocite armate di torce e forconi. Soggetto sconosciuto. (TAW Episodio 25: E tre! Venduto!). Ben dopo diario.jpg|Fotografia che Ben aveva in tasca e che gli è stata rubata da un Loony in versione Arsenio Lupin III; mostra cosa è successo quando il tuss ha provato aleggere il diario della cugina... (TAW Episodio 25: E tre! Venduto!). Benjamin con sapone.jpg|Seconda fotografia che Ben aveva in tasca e che gli è stata sottratta da Arsenio Loonin III; ancora una volta, è la prova che la la cugina di Ben non lesina sulle sculacciate (e sul sapone!) (TAW Episodio 25: E tre! Venduto!). Giovane Nyx.jpg|Fotografia che Nyxhenhaal89 aveva in tasca e che gli è stata involata da un conosciuto ladro di fama intermondiale... Mostra come da giovane Nyx avesse poca mira e che quello con la pazienza era Giobbe, non San Giorgio (TAW Episodio 25: E tre! Venduto!). Galleria “Foto d'archivio”, estratto: due tüss retribuiti fuori dalle Fan Fiction Ret_Sclcct_Roxas.jpg|Roxas (foto offerta da Xaldin, dopo averlo retribuito per aver negligentemente lasciato scorrazzare degli Heartless nella sua cucina, scatenando un pandemonio) Ret_Sclcct_Sora.jpg|Sora (foto offerta da Chuck Norris, dopo averlo retribuito per aver distrutto un prezioso vaso di sua mamma andando in skateboard in casa)